criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Put Out to Pasture
Put Out to Pasture is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth of the game. It is the final case set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot At the day of the debate, Evan and the player were already in the city hall waiting for its beginning; however, Deputy Nelson asked them to pick Ms. Boonyakiat up since the Mayor was also being sought. Benjamin knew (per Elizardo) that she was in a greenhouse, relaxing before the event. Nevertheless, when the duo arrived, they found Malee with the jaw practically destroyed. Mayor Chris Brooks, U.S.S Second-in-Command, Elizardo Vogel and, Senior Detective, Mona Romanazzi were considered suspects. Back at the station, everyone was concerned about suspecting of Mona and things got worse when a crying Maxwell tried to prove her mom's innocence. Charlotte and Rogelio decided to look after him while the investigation continued, worrying Evan of what Skipper could do in the case that Mona was the killer. Immigration officer, Fiona Tavera, and journalist, Allen O'Brian were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Elizardo was going to debate against the Mayor, but Malee took his place and made him feel uncomfortable despite all of his effort, and that Chris criticized her idea of letting the immigrants live freely in the city ignoring the law and the President. At the end of the chapter, Evan and the player went back to the council chamber to talk with the Deputy Mayor, surprisingly, when they entered the room, Benjamin was trying to separate a fight between Mona and Fiona. After taking Mona into custody because of starting the fight and hearing Fiona's victimization speech, the team continued to investigate Malee's murder, discovering that she was forced to continue being the leader of Under the Same Sky by the senior detective. Mona confessed and apologized about it, she thought that losing Ms. Boonyakiat was a huge risk with the debate day approaching, so she acted harsh with her and prompted her to continue, keeping their incident as a secret. In addition, Allen was making a sensationalist article where Malee was presented as an illegal immigrant that bought her papers working with a fugitive from Ireland's justice. Also, it was revealed that Fiona wanted to make peace with Malee, reaching to the point that she wanted to support her movement. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Fiona Tavera for Malee Boonyakiat's murder. She got disconcerted and admitted that the player had a nice sense of humor if they were pinning the crime to her; however, she confessed when Evan mentioned the expedient found in the previous investigation. Fiona was working with Illian and Liam falsifying papers of immigrants, until the day that she and the Mayor's daughter made a deal. Their original plan was that Fiona would gain money doing her business while Amaris would induce her father to ban the new wave of immigrants; when she was killed, Tavera manipulated Mayor Brooks and tried to get rid of the police department, starting by Mona. After losing Oxenford and Caulfield, she knew that the only way to run away was killing Malee and blaming Chris, so she arranged a false meeting in the greenhouse, where she brutally killed Ms. Boonyakiat and left everything for the Mayor to be arrested. Judge Fraire sentenced her to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. In the aftermath, Detheroc Morgan asked the player for help finding his entry pass for the debate. When they found it, he apologized for the rude first impression, adding that it was better to be allies than enemies. As a proof that he was telling the truth, he left something for the police department in the greenhouse. On the one hand, Charlotte and the player restored Malee's kerchief and gave it to Elizardo as a symbol for the movement in the debate, since he would be replacing Ms. Boonyakiat. On the other hand, the duo found a first aid kit, which revealed that Amaris and Fiona were working with 'The Holy Spirit', who was responsible for 'The Hunt of Cocoons'. The profiler tried to convince Tavera to talk with Xavier's help, unfortunately, she only revealed that they should be worried about keeping their little spy alive. After the end of the debate, where both parties reached an agreement, they considered that 'The Holy Spirit' might be hidden in Bloom Prairie and that Maxwell might be one of their targets now, Chief Galdwey requested reinforcements in other districts related to nature and asked the teenager to avoid going to school for a while. Summary Victim *'Malee Boonyakiat' (found with her jaw crushed inside a greenhouse) Murder Weapon *'Hoe' Killer *'Fiona Tavera' Suspects :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill Profile: *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening *The killer enjoys fireworks Appearance *The killer has burn marks :: Elizardo Vogel :: U.S.S. Second-in-Command Profile: *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening Appearance *The killer has black hair :: Mona Romanazzi :: Senior Detective Profile: *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening *The killer enjoys fireworks Appearance *The killer has black hair :: Fiona Tavera :: Immigration Officer Profile: *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening *The killer enjoys fireworks Appearance *The killer has black hair *The killer has burn marks :: Allen O'Brian :: Journalist Profile: *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening Quasi-Suspects :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Killer's Profile *The killer eats affogatos *The killer does gardening *The killer enjoys fireworks *The killer has black hair *The killer has burn marks Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greenhouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Hair Comb; New Suspect: Chris Brooks; Victim Identified: Malee Boonyakiat) *Question Mayor Brooks about his presence in the crime scene (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Narrow Alley) *Investigate Narrow Alley (Clues: Flower Pot, Trash Bin) *Examine Flower Pot (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch (Result: F. Vogel's Watch; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Inform Elizardo Vogel about Ms. Boonyakiat's murder *Examine Trash Bin (Result: Steel Pieces) *Examine Steel Pieces (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mona Romanazzi) *Ask Mona Romanazzi about losing her gun *Examine Hair Comb (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer does gardening) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats affogatos) *Move on to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Council Chamber (Clues: Box of Thai Rotis, Torn Paper, Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Box of Thai Rotis (Result: Breath Spray; New Suspect: Fiona Tavera) *Interrogate Fiona Tavera about visiting the victim's restaurant (Profile Updated: Fiona eats affogatos) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Doodles) *Analyze Doodles (06:00:00) *Question Elizardo Vogel about being replaced by Malee for the debate (Profiles Updated: Elizardo does gardening, Chris does gardening) *Examine Newspaper Clipping (Result: Stamped Message) *Analyze Stamped Message (06:00:00) *Question Chris Brooks about Malee's hunger strike three years ago (Profile Updated: Chris eats affogatos) *Investigate Parked Bicycles (Clues: Suit Bag, Fur Coat Tag) *Examine Suit Bag (Result: Bloody Iron Piece) *Analyze Bloody Iron Piece (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys fireworks; Murder Weapon Identified: Hoe) *Examine Gift Tag (Result: Aurealis News Logo; New Suspect: Allen O'Brian) *Talk with Allen O'Brian about the present for the victim (Profile Updated: Allen does gardening) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Lectern (Clues: Makeup Box, Whiskey Bottle, Dove Statue) *Examine Makeup Box (Result: Rag Rug) *Confront Mona about forcing Malee to continue being the leader of Under the Same Sky (Profile Updated: Mona eats affogatos, does gardening and enjoys fireworks) *Examine Whiskey Bottle (Result: Text in Braille) *Analyze Text in Braille (09:00:00) *Question Allen O'Brian about the sensationalist article of Malee and Elizardo (Profiles Updated: Fiona enjoys fireworks, Elizardo eats affogatos, Allen eats affogatos) *Examine Dove Statue (Result: Peace Treaty) *Ask Fiona Tavera about supporting the victim's movement (Profiles Updated: Chris enjoys fireworks, Fiona does gardening) *Investigate Honeysuckle Vines (Clues: Seedbox, Manure Sack) *Examine Seedbox (Result: Pieces of Wood) *Analyze Pieces of Wood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Manure Sack (Result: Sparklers Box) *Analyze Sparklers Box (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (6/6) Under the Same Sky (6/6) *See what Detheroc Morgan needs help with *Investigate Council Chamber (Clue: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: VIP Entry Pass) *Return Detheroc his pass for the debate (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Honeysuckle Vines (Clues: Torn Fabric, Fruit Basket) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Kerchief) *Analyze Kerchief (06:00:00) *Return Malee's kerchief to Elizardo for the debate *Examine Fruit Basket (Result: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone (06:00:00) *Confront Fiona about the Holy Spirit and the hunt for the cocoons (Reward: Shark Gaze) *Attend to the debate between the Mayor and Elizardo (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow